The present invention relates to a composition for inhibiting corrosion of ferrous metal and particularly to a composition for inhibiting corrosion of crude oil pipelines. The present invention also reduces drag on the fluid flowing through the pipelines.
Fluids, such as crude oil, are routinely transported through pipelines which may extend over long distances. Most conduits, e.g., crude oil pipelines must be treated periodically to extend their operational life and/or to improve and maintain their operating efficiencies. For example, pipelines used for transporting crude oil routinely experience severe corrosion problems which, if not treated regularly can result in early failure of the pipeline wall.
Some of the better-known and more successful treating solutions (e.g. polyethylene oxide) have very high viscosities when in liquid solution. These high viscosities require sophisticated pumping systems for injecting these treating solutions into fluids flowing through a tubular and severely restricts the rate at which the treating solution can be added to the fluids.
Furthermore, commonly used corrosion inhibitors are used for the specific purpose of inhibiting corrosion and have limited or no properties for reducing drag on the fluid flowing through the conduit such as crude oil flowing through a pipeline. On the other hand treatments of crude oil pipelines to reduce drag or flow resistance on crude oil flowing through a pipeline, typically, are ineffective to prevent corrosion of the pipeline.